


Ode To Belief

by KiddyMeda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angsty Poem, August gets excited over writing, Character may be a bit ooc, Friendship, Gen, Gepetto is amused, International Fanworks Day 2018, Prose Poem, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyMeda/pseuds/KiddyMeda
Summary: August gets carried away when writing, he can't help it though... it's not like he is obsessed with writing or anything, because he's not! Marco, Emma, and Henry can't stop finding this amusing though...





	Ode To Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in this fanfom, so please be gentle with the critiques... although if there is a typo or I got something wtong, or anything please tell me. Thank you!

"Try my best to see,   
In between the sea

Try hard just to talk,  
Falling down the walk

With wooden legs that shake so hard,  
And faith that's turning round and round  
Pixie dust is nowhere,  
To be seen

Magic places  
In our blood  
Destiny lies about itself  
Forgetting slowly who we are  
Fading bit by bit"

-Ode to Belief   
By August Boothhh 

Raising his head quickly from his typewriter he mispells the last word by accident distracted by quiet giggles. Turning his head around quickly he spots Henry leaning on the doorway, a hand covering his mouth where muffled giggles can be heard coming from. 

Embarrassed to having been caught he quickly tries to hide his typewriter from view. It is in vain though, as soon Emma Swan and his father come in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asks Emma, head cocked to the side curious hand on her hips with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I, umm. I was?" he tries to say, in order to grasp to an excuse, any excuse at the moment. 

"Hmmm. I guess your too obsessed with writing that you can't even rest your tired and sick body." she says, emphasizing on the word sick.

"Don't be too hard on him mom, he can't help it, he is after all a major fan of writing stories and such." says Henry with a soft smile, trying to hide how amusing he found the situation in vain.

"I-i am not!!" August sputters, blushing furiously with embarrassment. "I was merely trying to write down the overall feelings and mood everyone was in when under the curse before I forget!"

No one seemed convinced it was the actual reason he was up writing at 3 in the morning recovering from a nasty cold. 

So he was a fan of writing stories, there was no crime in that! Besides he really wanted to mail this poem to a contest that was going on in NYC at the moment.

It didn't change that his friends and family still thought his quirks were amusing. It wasn't a problem thoygh, he didn't mind. 

For he knew that he was well loved and cared for quirks and all. 

With a smile he rose from his seat, huffing exageratedly, earning a giggle from Emma and Henry and a fond smile from his father, he followed them back to the house in order to go back to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... what did you guys think??


End file.
